1. Field of the Invention
Propulsion systems of paintball markers generally provide for discharging gas pressure pulses for propelling paintballs. Such pressure pulses in accordance with this invention are produced by gas-powered engines. Similar propulsion systems can be applied to other projectile launchers such as air guns, air soft guns, simmunitions, training guns, as well as other fuel cell powered launchers.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional paintball markers include pneumatic launching systems powered by portable supplies of compressed gas, such as CO2, air, or nitrogen, mounted directly on the markers or connected to the markers through a short supply line. Metered amounts of the compressed gas are released from the portable supplies into the markers for propelling individual paintballs from the markers. The paintballs themselves are typically 0.68 caliber balls constructed with a gelatinous or gelatin-like outer skin and a liquid-filled center of paint or other marking material. Paintball markers are used for such purposes as marking trees and livestock, as well as for the sport of paintball. Paintball markers are also used in police and military training exercises.
A number of problems are associated with the practice of deriving gas pressure pulses from portable supplies of compressed gas as well as with the practice of transporting compressed gas supplies. For example, some markers are adapted to receive small 12-gram CO2 cartridges to limit the size and weight of the markers. However, the limited amount of compressed gas severely restricts the number of shots (pressure pulses) that can be fired from the markers to a level that is not acceptable to most users. Consequently, most users carry a large heavy-walled container resembling a fire extinguisher to have a sufficient supply of gas pressure to support the number of shots required for a typical exercise.
In addition to the difficulty and inconvenience of transporting large containers, the transport of high-pressure containers, particularly large high-pressure containers, poses significant safety concerns. Typical gas pressures range from 700 psi (pounds per square inch) to 4000 psi, and such high-pressure containers are potentially very dangerous and must be handled carefully to avoid accidents.
The reliability of gas pressure containers is also a concern. The propulsive force produced by these high-pressure containers can vary depending upon conditions of temperature, the remaining pressure in the gas container, and the rate of use.